


Rules of the institute

by Summerfun13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good mother Maryse, M/M, Maryse is sick of everyone's shit, a bit OOC, any suggestions comment, character tags added when needed, list of institute rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: Mayrse is sick of everyone's shit so she makes a list of rules for everyone to follow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone will like my story and if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments and I will definately add them

Mayrse's list of rules 

 

1\. I am putting these rules in place for safety NOT as a challenge *cough* Jace *cough* Isabelle 

2\. These rules are not a test to see how far you can push me before I break because let me tell you it will NOT work in your favour 

3\. Magnus these apply to you too when you are here. Just because you are a few centuries old does not mean that you are not my son in law 

4\. As it turns out neither of you have grown the balls to propose however rule number three still applies 

5\. I didn't think I'd have to write this one down but these are NOT to be used as a bucket list 

6\. Please stop abandoning missions to go have sex with your significant other...please ( to think I had to write that one down for you) 

7\. Clary... runes are powerful markings gifted to us from the angels... so please stop trying to invent new ones for meaningless things. 

8\. Speaking of which... please stop drawing stamina rumes on eachother before you get "hot and heavy" as I said these are gifted to us from the angels for christs sake!! 

9\. DO NOT let Isabelle into the kitchen under any circumstances if you want the building standing

10\. Stop showing Alec hawkeye movies. He gets...ideas 

Ok I feel like Ima do 10 rules in each chapter of u have any suggestions plz feel free to comment them and I will use them


	2. Chapter 2

1\. OK that does it!! Alec no more green arrow,Robin Hood or ANYTHING where a character uses a bow and arrow!! 

2\. Jace,clary,Isabelle and Magnus please STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!! 

3\. Magnus please stop magicing ducks in front of Jace. The emergency alarm has been sounded 5 times this week!!! 

4\. Speaking of which Jace please stop sounding the alarm every time you see a duck!! 

5\. Magnus cannot spell this list and add his own rules 

6\. Please stop making dead puns around Simon. He doesn't find it funny, I don't find it funny, the only ones that do are you 

7\. Also please stop making magic puns around Magnus. He likes some of them. But only the ones Alec makes. You have been warned. 

8\. Please stop asking Alec and Magnus when they're going to propose. That's my job. 

9\. STOP trying to break up Simon and Isabelle and Jace and clary just because it messes up your 'clizzy' and 'jimon' ships 

10\. Also stop trying to get Simon alone with Raphael!! "for the sapheal" is NOT a reason to lock them in a closet together for 2 HOURS!! 

11\. Alec's asked me to tell you that closet jokes are not appreciated. He's already heard 'so did you find narnia in there?' Too many times for it to be funny


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Izzy and Magnus if people ACTUALLY WANT a makeover THEY WILL ASK FOR ONE 

2\. STOP PLAYING EYE OF THE TIGER IN TRAINING!! It leads to too much enthusiasm and iratzes can only do so much for ripping your tendons when trying to lift more than 10 pounds your average weight Jace!! 

3\. I never thought I'd have to say this but DO NOT MAKE HARRY POTTER JOKES AROUND MAGNUS!! WIZARDS AND WARLOCKS ARE 2 DIFFERENT THINGS 

4\. Stop asking raphael and Luke if they've seen twilight. They have not. 

5\. Stop offering to show them twilight!! 

6\. I don't know who it is having sex in the kitchen at night but madzie heard when she stayed over and asked what it was so whoever it is if you do not stop you will be the ones telling her! 

7\. I cannot believe it didn't stop. Really people?? 

8\. Clary has asked me to say no Ginny Weasley jokes,no jokes about her hair looking like a carrot or anything orange and she would also like you to know that Fray puns are not appreciated. 

9\. Ive just checked the security footage Alec and magnus madzie is coming over on Thursday you'd better have a speech ready. 

10\. Alec do not harm Simon if you see him around Isabelle or she has the right to make you over!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back....back again...summerfun13s back....tell your friends. Well I’m sure everyone wants an explanation for why I was away for so long and it is.....*runs away*

Rule 1) Simon stop trying to show everyone vine !! 

Rule 2) A follow up to rule 1...for the vine is it an excuse to do not only stupid but dangerous things!!! 

Rule 3) whoever it is putting ducks up on all the institutes data screens...jace is looking for you. 

Rule 4) stop asking Magnus for recreations of his “adventures” because chances are,he’ll try to give them to you. 

Rule 5) stop asking Magnus about all of the kinks that he knows because Izzy once got an answer. She still has nightmares to this day. 

Rule 6) stop trying to get Simon, Magnus and Raphael in a band called the “immortal instruments” (even though the name is extremely clever) 

Rule 7) Simon stop calling runes “tattoos” on purpose it is extremely offensive and jace,Izzy and Alec will come for you 

Rule 8) Jace,Izzy,Alec,Clary stop trying to come up with ahem “sick one liners” for after you kill demons DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME YOU’RE WASTING ?? 

Rule 9) Izzy seraph blades are for demons. Not the kitchen. 

Rule 10) stop playing “bye bye bye” by NSYNC and changing it to “bi bi bi” whenever Magnus walks into a room. 

Rule 11) and Alec has asked me to ask you to stop playing “gay or European” “ I’m not gay” etc etc. You’re playing with fire here people. 

Any suggestions plz plz plz leave them in the comments if you want this to continue :))))


End file.
